


I Dreamed A Dream (Dreams That Cannot Be)

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, If you like Tsuki you'll like this, M/M, Shippy but not really, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tsukishima/Everyone but not really, daydream, nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: “What do you normally fantasize about?” she whispered across the table, her own drink gone cold by now.“Nothing inappropriate!”He had, in fact, dreamed of an unhealthy amount of inappropriate situations. But the usual daydream consisted of Tsukishima at best kissing a guy. It was the details that ruined him psychologically.ORTsukishima and Yachi hang out and discuss their many many daydreams





	I Dreamed A Dream (Dreams That Cannot Be)

**Author's Note:**

> *honks clown nose* Oh I didn't see you there

“So you’re just a hardcore romantic and ridiculously touch starved?” She gasped as Tsukishima nervously dipped at his drink. Yachi had been the only person on the team who knew what it was like to be attracted to someone of the same sex (that he knew of) and ever since they came out to each other they had been almost inseparable. It felt good to release the pent up thoughts he’s had for months now, and a new friend was always nice to add to his very shortlist.

As Tsukishimia sipped at his drink and softly nodded he tried to relax a bit. The excess sugar he had requested calmed his nerves somewhat but nothing could take him off the emotional ride he had been on the last few months. Well, nothing except a life-changing, world-ending, heart-stopping, textbook definition whirlwind romance of course.

Recently, (<strike>_read as since Tsukishima joined Karasuno boy's volleyball team_</strike>) Tsukishima had been finding himself daydreaming more and more about his own- and in a new development other's, romantic lives. In class when the teacher would leave them to their own devices, his mind would wander away from the class and drift into a beautiful fantasy land full of all kinds of wonderful scenarios where he was the main character of the most romantic relationships he could imagine. When this had first started, many many months ago, Tsukishima had found himself cringing at his own teenage fantasies. They were mushy and sweet, a far cry from the usual half asleep half awake state he was content in for most of his school life. Classes were boring and the people around him annoying but nothing picked up his mood better than one of his favorite dissociative states. Staring out the window, listening to his headphones and closing his eyes. That was his getaway. That is, it was his getaway. Before Karasuno that is.

But the main point to be taken away from any dream is that it _wasn’t real_ and had _no effect_ on the _real world_. Until, of course,_ it did._ Somewhere along the way, Tsukishima stopped being able to just imagine a faceless guy embracing him, or talking to him. Long gone were the blissful days of ‘generic boy’ making out with Tsukishima dreams. Now they were filled with vivid faces. Faces he saw too often to be thought as coincidental. Suddenly his days of staring at nothing turned into dreaming of the hypotheticals of his nonexistent love life. His own sexuality had never been an issue for him so the dreams being full of men was no surprise to Tsukishima. What was a surprise were the men in it.

From the first years in the volleyball club to the third years; the players from other teams they’ve fought. Any guy Tsukishima happened to see on the court was fair game and as such had a chance of appearing at some point or any other in a dream or two. Usually, the cast consisted of the Karasuno members and a few boys from other schools but every now and again Tsukishima could let himself dream of the hypothetical image of his mouth trailing along Iwaizumi’s thighs or a gentle kiss from the unblockable giant Ushijima. But the problem came from the previously mentioned Karasuno members.

“What do you normally fantasize about?” she whispered across the table, her own drink gone cold by now.

“Nothing inappropriate!”

He had, in fact, dreamed of an unhealthy amount of inappropriate situations. But the usual daydream consisted of Tsukishima at best kissing a guy. It was the details that ruined him psychologically.

_A single-serve, that’s all it took to bring them together. Kei had seen it- the flash of light in the setter’s eyes, the realization that they had won had set in. The months of work and training, their growth as a team and as individuals clear as the point gap between them and their competitors. In a fit of adrenaline-fueled passion, Tobio runs to him and takes Kei into his arms. They touch, skin to skin and suddenly everything changes. The hundreds of people watching them disappear as they stare into each other’s eyes. As their faces, merely inches apart, lean towards each other Kagayama becomes his Tobio and says_

_‘Kei’_

_Once before finally connecting our lips and making us one. On the court and off we’ve finally joined as one. It’s soft and sweet and perfect in every way- I melt until as I begin to feel boneless against Tobio. All eyes are on us but we’re too lost in our own newfound love to care about the stares. My mind is overflowing and everything is too much, his heart beating faster than I can handle. Tobio leans back for a moment and smiles before leaning back in to capture my lips again-_

“Oh my god, Tsukishima!” Yachi screams.

“Yachi, I’m going to kill myself and you,” Tsukishima hissed out against Yachi’s much louder voice. People had begun to stare and their drinks had started to condensate on the sides, the water drops falling freely.

“Anyone else?”

“Well…”

_They had been sitting at a lone table in the back of the library working on homework; choosing to study together (also known as Kei studying and Shouyou goofing off). Today Shouyou had been more focused than usual, his average energetic energy being put into his work more than anything else that would usually grab his attention. Kei had found himself staring at the smaller boy. His eye-catching, bright orange hair looking soft to the touch, locks of hair going in every direction. His adorable, pale, almost invisible freckles adorned his skin from his face to his hands, each one caused by the suns strong rays on his skin. But the most beautiful feature of the already attractive boy next to him had to be his eyes. Breathtaking, bright, known for their 1000 eye stare that could look into the soul of anyone it was focused on. Kei had seen that stare from afar before- and how he longed to feel those eyes on him- truly on him- to see him for what he was. Not a middle blocker, not a volleyball player, not a student or peer or anything as elementary as those. Kei wanted to be seen as himself- as Hinata’s…_

_“Tsukishima, what are you staring at?”_

_“Nothing shortie… just thinking..um I need to go out this way.” After saying that I get up, making sure to take one of the textbooks with me. My heart was beating from just thinking of Hinata’s eyes, let alone hearing his voice say my name._

_I let out a sigh as I put the book away, wishing anything would happen. That is before I feel a pair of hands pull my face to the side. There staring back at me is Hinata, looking like I had given him the sun or maybe hung up the moon just for him. I could feel my face heat up. He had that look in his eyes, the one specified for volleyball or speeches towards other players, yet here it was focused on me._

_“Tsukishima- no Kei. Talk to me.”_

_His fingers were light on my chin. Not forceful but guiding in their light touch. I felt my face leaning closer to his as my eyes slowly closed. The room turned into darkness as my eyes closed and I heard myself whisper out ‘Shouyou’ before feeling lips softly meet mine. They were warm and sweet and everything I could ever hope for. Everything seemed to fall into place and I felt like I could do anything with Shouyou holding me close like this._

“You’ve never ever been kissed have you Tsukishima?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Yachi just stares. It was unusual to put ‘Yachi’ and ‘shit’ in the same sentence but with the grin, she was wearing Tsukishima had little trouble.

“After that dream, I wasn’t able to look Hinata in the eyes for a week. That wasn’t difficult per se- due to the obvious height differences but- you get the point.”

“Well. Keep going!”

_‘Tsuki Tsuki Tsuki!’ Yamaguchi screamed out as he trailed behind him. The taller boy had begun walking home sooner than everyone else in a weak attempt of getting home faster. The day had been a hard one, with constant work and practice. Kei was on the brink of insanity. But when he felt the soft touch of his best friend’s hand on his own his attention spiked._

_‘Don’t leave without me next time!’_

_My head seemed to calm down as his hand joined with mine. Calloused and warm, the touch taking me away from my hard day and bringing me into the now._

_As we held hands on the way back nothing was said, yet Yamaguchi’s thoughts could be heard from where I was. ‘I love y-‘_

“Well, that’s much tamer than the other ones...”

“We’re too close for me to find Yamaguchi overly attractive… though I do like his arms…”

“So is it only the first-year boys you fantasize about?”

“Do you only think of Shimizu-san?”

"Of course not!

"My point exactly"

_‘Kei, you’re so cute.’_

_‘Our precious underclassmen! So sweet, so strong.’_

_Kei had been helping Kōshi and Daichi move some boxes from the club room to the gym, a dangerous trip due to many heavy boxes and the back and forth travel up and down the metal stairs of the club building. The walk was a far one when you had 50 pounds of something in your hands but Kei couldn’t find himself minding. He was too busy staring at the upperclassmen in front of him. Silky gray hair and dark brown hair. Both in perfect height, for Kei to lay his own head-on. Even though they were shorter than him, both Kōshi and Daichi were so strong and reliable._

_Kōshi with his playful yet caring personality and Daichi with his can-do attitude and trust in all of them. That and the added bonus of both of them being drop-dead gorgeous. Both gifted with thighs to die for and arms only an athlete could have. Kei was in heaven. With only a little push Kei was sure he could-_

_As Kei put the boxes down he felt himself fall. The room shifted and suddenly arms were holding him up._

_‘Kei! Be careful!’_

_I looked deep into Daichi’s eyes and felt Kōshi run his hands through my hair now that I was at an angle lower than them. So close, I felt a sense of peace I hadn’t felt in a long time._

_‘We can’t have you getting hurt now- you’re our critical middle blocker.’_

“What about the second years?”

“I haven’t thought about all of them just you know, those two... ”

_Yū and Ryuunosuke had been passing the ball back and forth between each other for the last few minutes and all Kei could think about is how un-cool they were. Both loud, obnoxious, annoying, overzealous, excitable, hyperactive, ridiculous, easy to piss off and more than anything a pain in Kei’s side. Seriously how did two idiots make some of the least attractive hairstyles so… attractive? Ryuunosuke was basically bald and Yū was a head full of admittedly attractive hair but then he put it up in such a ridiculous style Kei had no choice but to hate it. Even if it shaped his boyish face perfectly and looked so cute when Yū was running around like a fool with Shouyou or Ryuunosuke or doing some outrageous move in practice. In truth, the lack of hair worked wonders for Ryuunosuke’s image. The bad boy/punk wannabe look suited him, especially when he opened his mouth and the personality of the biggest, dumbest, sweetheart came out._

_‘KEI GET OVER HERE!’_

_‘YEA WE GOTTA PRACTICE! WE’LL NEVER WIN NATIONALS IF YOU STAY SO CUTE AND SKINNY! GET SOME MUSCLES LIKE US!’_

_I was cute? With the tone used by both of the older boys, I had no choice but to nod my head and walk towards them. It felt so different to have such loud guys calling me anything other than a bastard. My heart began to thump harder as my cheeks turned warm. Oh, how real this felt, at the moment I was between two upperclassmen so much better than me and so- so… In moments like these when they were so encouraging and lively and so very wonderful towards me, I almost think they’re cool…_

“But you have no feelings for any of them?”

“No of course not! They’re them… I could never date my upperclassmen! Not the ones in my school, at least.”

At that Yachi laughed.

They kept talking and laughing with each other for another hour or so before Yachi had to head home. Tsukishima thanked her for indulging him and letting him vent while Yachi insisted she enjoyed every second. They made a promise to do this more often, for their own mental states and sense of humor if nothing else. The secret of what was spoken of stayed between the two of them but during practice and in between halls, Yachi could be seen smirking at Tsukishima in a far too knowing manner. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Circus music begins playing as I walk up to you* Hey. Hope you enjoyed the fic! I love Tsukishima more than air and as such I believe he should experience what I experience on a daily basis. That being the never-ending romantic torment of dreams on people you have no crush on. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment if you enjoyed! They fuel me to write more! I might even have a Yachi chapter in the works... *wink wink* 
> 
> *clown walks away*


End file.
